Saiyan Fury
by Renohan
Summary: [AU, Oneshot, Revamped] What would happen if Goku didn't take the fall that scrambled his memory? What if he came to earth with the destructive potential all Saiyans possess? Witness Goku's untamed fury, as he won't rest until his mission is accomplished...


_A/N: Well, I figured since I had a little time on my hands I might as well do SOMETHING. So I came up with this, a revamp of my older one-shot. Much like my older fics, I've read through them numerous times...and I hated them. So I guess you can say I went on a deleting spree, getting rid of 3 of my older stories. I'm not going to go into details, but I may or may not get back to them. On a brighter note, I have been given inspiration and motivation after reading other stories in the fandoms I write in, particularly Sonic the Hedgehog and Elder Scrolls, both of which I'm planning stories for._

_Anyway, this is a great deal different than my first crappy attempt, in that some scenes have been added, others omitted, and just the overall flow, as well as filling holes that existed in the original. This is a much better attempt, in my opinion. So if you're going to continue, please let me know what you think._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Mount Paozu..._

It was another bright and beautiful day atop the seemingly desolate mountain. In fact, it seemed almost surreal, as if their had been a paradise on Earth. To some, Mount Paozu may have been just that. The vivid leaves and multi-colored flowers danced in the wind as the various avian species sung a tune in perfect harmony with the rest of nature's upbeat chorus. Squirrels and other rodents foraged for nuts and food while iridescent insects flew around in erratic patterns as the sun reached its highest point in the sky, signifying midday. Everyday was an adventure for the lone elder who had made his home on the mountain many years ago, so that he could have a safe place to practice his fighting techniques, which was known as Kame style. Unbeknownst to him, he would have to start teaching it again.

"Grandpa Gohan!" a voice shouted out to him.

The old man was no more than a few feet from his hut when he turned to acknowledge the source of the high-pitched voice. All he could do was smile, reminiscing the many long walks they both took through the surrounding forestry and especially their many entertaining training sessions. The small boy, who he named Son Goku, was wandering the forest when he found him, and perhaps his most distinguishing feature was the brown tail he seemed to have been born with. Son Gohan also noticed how quickly Goku was able to learn Kame style, and he took particular interest in him and genuinely enjoyed training him. He didn't question anything, nor did he hesitate to take the child under his tutelage.

Goku swiftly charged his guardian and nimbly flipped over him, landing into the wicker basket he carried on his back. "I wanna go with you today."

Perhaps what was most confusing to Gohan was his adopted son's age range. Though his appearance and physical attributes resembled that of a tiny infant, he was capable of speaking coherent words, as if he had learned to speak in such a small amount of time. He couldn't speak when he found him that fateful day, so it was obvious that he learned by simply listening to Gohan talk everyday, especially during their training, where constant repetition of commands was normality.

"Sure thing, Goku," Gohan responded with deep breathing. "So, when do you think you're going to grow? I'm tired of carrying you," he said with a chuckle.

Goku couldn't help but snicker. "Very funny!"

After what felt like an eternity to Goku, Gohan approached a rather deep ravine. As he continued on his way, he slightly inched closer as to allow Goku to get a better view, commenting on the ominous depth. However, the boy leaned over too far, and the sudden shift in weight nearly proved too much, almost falling to his possible death, if not for Gohan's swift reaction, catching Goku by the tail.

"Gotcha!" he blurted as he swung Goku safely into his arms.

Goku wiped his brow. "That was a close one, huh?"

* * *

_5 years later..._

For the last few years, give or take a few months, everything had been going well for Gohan and Goku atop the mountain, and Goku kept track of his growth by marking his height on the wall. For the most part, their was growth, but he grew accustomed to performing his height check so often, that he would get discouraged if his markings kept overlapping each other. During their time together, Gohan even gave Goku an indestructible Nyoi-bō (Mind Stick) that grew in length by force of will. However, the ever observant elder also noticed slight changes in his adoptive grandson's behavior. He attempted to reprimand him whenever he did something that he wasn't supposed to, hoping that those negative actions wouldn't imprint onto his personality. It was nothing major or anything to get too concerned over. For example, every so often, Goku would kill innocent creatures or refuse to do something for Gohan before finally succumbing with joking laughter, displaying a rather immature side despite Gohan's pleas. He would occasionally refer to him as "Old man," and his behavior even eventually escalated to the point where Goku would throw periodic tantrums and exhibit violent behavior over the slightest stimulation, growing in intensity.

On a peaceful, moonlit night, after a day of intense Kamehameha training, which saw Goku failing numerous times, he rested his throbbing body on the unusually plush patch of grass in front of the cottage. Though arduous in many aspects, the boy was anxious to continue his training, despite his growing anger and hostility. It was a full moon, and he observed its soft glow in awe. Though the scenery, as always, was quite serene, it began to cause Goku physical pain as his small body trembled with surfacing rage. He quivered as he observed his growing hands and feet. He could feel his jaw bones snap out of place as his skull accommodated for his rapidly growing head, and he could only let out a brief cry as he underwent an otherworldly transformation, his bones and muscles expanding and elongating, ripping his clothing off and simultaneously growing a thick coat of brown fur at an alarming rate, until every inch of his body had been covered. Its once white eyes grew in size as well, and changed to a hue of bright red, appearing as if they were illuminated by their own energy.

The Ozaru (Great Ape) let out an ear-shattering roar before it turned its attention to Gohan's cottage. With that, Gohan, who was a relatively light sleeper, jumped from his deep slumber and dashed out of his bed to confront the creature he thought was his enemy.

"What is this?" Gohan asked himself under his breath before narrowly dodging a clawed swipe that took a large chunk out of the earth. "I must protect Goku!"

Unaware that the Ozaru was, in fact, Goku, Gohan displayed his intent in killing the beast, as a light blue, almost clear aura formed around his body as he quickly charged his ki. He firmly planted his feet, cupped his hands together, channeled his ki, and chanted the phrases "Kame...hame...ha," before expelling a wave of bright energy from his hands. At that moment, the area was flooded with a somewhat bluish light, a result of the massive energy output from the blast. He put on a smirk of delight, noticing that his attack managed to stumble the colossal beast, but only for a mere moment. The beast recuperated, the anger and malice evident in its eyes, and as Gohan peered into its eyes, he felt as though he were looking into another dimension, one filled with negative emotions and one from whence there was seemingly no return. For its size, the Ozaru was quite quick, as it managed to crush Gohan beneath its enormous foot. The beast, taking note of its kill, roared loudly once more while beating its chest and stomping its feet, producing tremors with each impact.

Before it could process the situation, and before it could do anything else, the world was suddenly flung into darkness, as if everything that had occurred was the product of some horrible nightmare.

* * *

_Kame House, 6 years later..._

At last, Goku slowly opened his sore eyes, screaming at the sight of a large turtle that was in his face as he attempted to sit up. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin, but instead leapt out of the floor-level bed that he had been lying in, tossing the turtle across the room and nearly sending it through the opposite wall.

The disoriented reptile managed to flip himself upright, his success being a direct result of practice, in case he was ever in a situation where he was flipped over. "Hey! Be careful! I just had my shell waxed!"

"Who...or what the hell are you?" Goku asked, attempting to catch his breath as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What does it look like? My name is Turtle," he replied. "I am Master Roshi's assistant."

Goku slowly looked around, scanning every visible inch of his unfamiliar surroundings. "Roshi?"

"Yes, you've probably heard of him."

Goku breathed deeply for a brief moment, though his intention of producing inaudible sound had failed. "Grandpa Gohan...used to talk about him. Wait! Where am I? Where's Grandpa Gohan?"

There was silence for a moment as he observed Turtle's expression, noting the grief and pain in his eyes, which translated onto his demeanor. Goku focused his gaze onto the wooden floor before burying his face into his small hands, a feeling of deep remorse washing over him like a tidal wave. It didn't take him long to figure out that Gohan died. What he didn't know, was that he died by his own hand. Turtle slowly inched closer to the grief-stricken boy and placed a fin on his shoulder, accompanied by a reassuring smile.

There was a sympathetic expression engraved on Turtle's visage. He knew what Goku was capable of, but he didn't want to see him fall into some kind of depression. "Look, Goku, I'm sure you'll see him someday. Don't worry."

"I guess," he responded with a muffled voice, indifference present in his tone. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone, but his surfacing feelings were beginning to get the best of him. He was old enough to know that what he felt was, without a doubt, negative emotions, but the fact of the matter was that it seemed like his emotions were traveling a one-way road, and, in addition, his emotional range was the size of micro bacteria. "I just want to be left alone."

Turtle complied with a soft nod, leaving the boy alone and allowing time to heal his mental and emotional wounds.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Goku refused to move; doing so would cause him further pain, metaphorically speaking, but he began to succumb to restlessness, and he sought answers, but in doing so, he would have to contact the man known as Master Roshi. He quickly climbed to his feet, shaking his legs to remove the numbness that hindered his mobility. He took another quick glance around before opening his door and proceeding down the staircase. He climbed down, taking each step with extreme precaution as if a single slip would kill him. As he touched down on the last step, an incessant giggling began filling the living room. Near the center of the room, was a large couch, and sitting on that couch was a bald, elderly man with a large turtle shell on his back.

_"What the hell?" _was all that Goku could process at the moment as he observed the program he was watching.

"He-he, that's it ladies," he heard the man say to himself, apparently making conversation with the spandex-laden women as they engaged in various pilates.

Goku looked around before sarcastically clearing his throat, and with that, Roshi's posture immediately went upright as he turned the television off. "Ah, G-Goku, right? How was your nap?" Roshi's face gradually began to grow a shade of bright red as he struggled to contain his uneasiness.

"I...couldn't sleep. If you're Master Roshi, then I want to know how Grandpa Gohan died," Goku said, an ever-present austerity present in his tone.

"I see. Look...it was just his time. In old age, and in his line of work, it takes an awful lot out of you," he lied, though, in a literal sense, what he was saying was true.

At least Goku could now admit that his mind had been put to ease, albeit very little, though it still pained him that he couldn't see Gohan before he died. The boy could only remember in fragments, pieces of scattered memories that he only wished were whole again, and even those were merely partial.

"It's okay, Goku. This can be your home until you're old enough...then I'm kicking you out!" Roshi's half-assed attempt at lightening the mood failed miserably, but nonetheless, the young Saiyan was now his responsibility until further notice. "Well, hopefully our training can get your mind on other things."

The next several weeks on Roshi's Training Island saw Goku and new student, Krillin, training hard under Roshi's workout regime, though it mostly consisted of daily chores, bothersome tasks, and even school work. His training methods were unorthodox to say the least, but in time, his students came to grow physically stronger and faster, evidenced by the fact that impossible physical feats became possible through his training. Over time, Goku and Krillin even taught themselves bukujutsu (Sky Dancing), much to Roshi's surprise.

* * *

_8 months later..._

Roshi had revealed to his students his intention of having them participate in a martial arts tournament, which quite obviously explained their eight month training. He commended them on numerous occasions on their rapid growth in such small time frame. What especially intrigued him, was how, given a day, Goku was able to learn the Kamehameha, whereas it took Roshi about 50 years to perfect the technique. In his euphoria, he wanted to give Goku the Nimbus, a flying, magical cloud, but its rider was required to have a perfect heart. Goku wasn't able to ride it, and much to Roshi's surprise, neither was Krillin. It didn't matter to the Kame-Sennin, however, as he had been anxious in seeing their skills in action.

However, the night before the scheduled tournament, there was unrest at Kame House, as Krillin abruptly awoke to the shrill cries of Launch, her pleas for her life beckoning Krillin for a response. He jumped out of his bed, noticing that Goku wasn't in his. Her cries soon died down to mere blood-filled coughs and gags as Goku strangled the life out of her. It would certainly be the last time she pulled a gun on him. Krillin dashed through the threshold that was the front door, observing the lifeless bodies of Turtle and Roshi as they lay in pools of blood. It was a grotesque sight, and Krillin wanted nothing more than to awaken from the nightmare that had transpired. He couldn't stop his tear ducts from producing the saline solution that seemed to pour out of his eyes in bucketfuls.

Goku peered over at the frightened Krillin, utter bloodlust present in the Saiyan's eyes as he stared the young human down. The tension and malice in the vicinity was enough to make anyone run in the opposite direction with their tail between their legs (no pun intended). But Krillin wasn't your run-in-the-mill human. Since he was four years old, he had been training as a monk at the Orin Temple, though constant teasing hindered his progress. Now, he was suddenly faced with the task of confronting the strongest person he had ever met, and that's saying something, because Krillin traveled a very long way to get to the Kame House.

"Goku! What have you done!"

The Saiyan sighed with annoyance. "What I feel I have to," he replied as he shoved Launch's flaccid body aside, her golden blond hair returning to its original blue.

Krillin cried as he observed their dead bodies, the thick mixture of sand and blood beneath their feet adding a horror that Krillin had yet to adjust to. "But why did you kill them?" At this point, Krillin had been shouting.

"I don't have to explain anything to anybody, especially you."

Though it was the last thing that Krillin considered, he had to do what was necessary. Krillin planted his feet and channeled his ki. Goku quickly followed suit, realizing that Krillin intended to kill him.

"You think you're so strong, Krillin?"

They both thrust their cupped hands out in front of them as a brilliant bluish-white light surrounded them and the surrounding area, nearly blinding the rivals and causing an awe-inspiring spectacle that could be seen from Training Island. Their attacks collided, causing an intense energy to build up at the point of collision, and the danger grew as they poured more ki into their attacks, attempting to surpass the other.

Krillin was, without a doubt, a powerful human, but Goku was a Saiyan. He would be stronger no matter what, so he poured just a slight amount of ki into the attack, being enough to overtake Krillin's Kamehameha, decimate the Kame House, and disappear over the horizon with a brilliant flash of light. After it was over, there was an eerie silence as Goku slowly looked around. Krillin's body was nowhere to be found; he had been incinerated.

The young Saiyan smirked as he briefly contemplated his future. He used his ki to propel himself into the night sky, knowing what he had to do.

* * *

_8 years later..._

It had been quite some time since Goku's last kill, and he began to wonder if he had missed anyone. Goku was now a teenager, a young man whose volatile temper and aggressiveness aided him in his duty. And he was powerful. Extremely powerful. Fighting over all those years had given him a cold heart and stronger body. No one dared to get in his way, unless they had a death wish.

He grew, much to his surprise, so of course he found new clothing, which simply consisted of the blue, one-piece suit and Saiyan armor he found back in his pod during his tenure around the world. His mind wandered back and forth, embracing the rush of wind through his hair as he flew across vast expansions of ocean, observing the figure reflected in the water that stared back up at him.

Goku had finally found West City, and he immediately went into his rampage, firing hundreds upon thousands of ki blasts in rapid succession, destroying everything around him and attracting the attention of the police force.

"Put your hands in the air!" the captain commanded.

No human force on earth could stop the rampaging Goku, let alone a police force. Given his cocky nature, he figured that he would humor them before he continued on with his responsibility. So he complied and raised his hands as the captain signaled one of the officers to issue the arrest.

The skeptical officer slowly approached the Saiyan. "You're lucky we don't get the military on your ass."

Goku couldn't resist the urge to plant a clever grin on his face as he leaned into the officer's ear. "What military?"

With that, Goku swiftly, and forcibly, delivered a knee to the man's gut, sending him flying through multiple buildings and quite possibly killing him. He could only laugh as they opened fire, their bullets merely bouncing off of the Saiyan. As they realized that the bullet fire was futile, the echoing shots and shouts gradually died down. Goku briefly glanced around before flying straight into the air, looking down on the once bustling city. He then proceeded to charge his ki for his Kamehameha, instead, ensuring that he used more ki than usual. Without a second thought, he initiated the Chō Kamehameha (Super Turtle Destruction Wave), and West City's denizens either watched in a combination of horror and awe, or ran for their lives as the wave stretched from the sky to issue its judgment, like the hand of God. The wave of brilliant energy reached the city, and when it made impact, an explosion utterly decimated most of the city, and what didn't get completely destroyed was eventually swallowed by the large sinkhole that had been created.

It was as if a nuclear bomb had been set off, a large cloud of dirt and dust enveloping the city and the surrounding areas, making visibility almost impossible.

Though some may consider it overkill, Goku again launched rapid fire ki blasts at the ruins below, ensuring that he had killed every inhabitant of West City. He continued for several minutes, a maniacal grin engraved on his face all the while. As he began to discontinue the onslaught, he observed what was left of the city with an air of cockiness and confidence. He knew that everything was falling into place, but as his mind wandered, he realized he had never taken into consideration what was in his future. What was supposed to happen next?

Questions and concerns ran through his mind like a hungry cheetah, so he attempted to bury everything withing his subconscious, focusing on the task of killing. He planned on making another round trip as to guarantee that his job was done.

The thing was...he wanted more action.

After all, it's what Kakarot had been made for.

He smiled as he flew in the direction of a ki signature, a powerful one, gradually accelerating. He had never been so excited, and it pained him that his job was nearing its end. So if he couldn't find action, then he would surely be the cause of it.


End file.
